Tu crois en Dieu ?
by Myyu
Summary: Quand Mello et Matt sont à Paris, et quand Mello ne passe pas son temps à fantasmer sur son Matt, certaines questions existentielles se posent


**Un petit MelloMatt écrit il y a assez longtemps (merci les cours de TPE x).**  
**Oui bon d'accord il y a quelques incohérences (ah bon il ne fait pas chaud dans les églises ? O:D) mais il me plaisait bien moi ce petit OS (avec son pseudo lemon ^^'). Donc voilà je vous le fais partager :)**  
**Encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je ne désespère pas, je les aurai un jour !)**  
**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Le soleil tapait d'une chaleur agaçante sur Paris, justifiant l'absence de passant dans les rues. …. Bon d'accord peut être n'était-ce pas la seule raison et que le fait d'être en période scolaire, en pleine semaine et au milieu de la matinée jouait beaucoup sur la tranquillité de la capitale française. Mais Mello restait persuadé que le soleil était la seule raison pour laquelle les parisiens fuyaient le centre-ville aujourd'hui (même si ils ne l'avouaient pas).

Il était à Paris depuis moins de deux heures et ça le saoulait déjà !

Premièrement, il détestait les voyages scolaire : Il devait se coltiner la tronche de Near toute la journée sans pouvoir le cogner !

En plus … les visites barbantes avec des guides ennuyants qui baragouinaient un anglais approximatif … très peu pour lui.

Et puis, pour enfoncer le clou un peu plus profond, voir un Matt couvert de sueur à cause de la chaleur sans pouvoir lui sauter dessus, lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire sauvagement l'amour … ça le frustrait tellement que cela en devenait de la torture.

Ledit Matt, qui suivait sa classe et un des guides afin de découvrir TOUT les secrets de TOUTES les statues qui ornait la cathédrale, jeta un clin d'œil à son amant. Il avait une sorte de radar qui lui indiquait quand Mello pensait à lui … Matt ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne l'arrangeait pas dans ces moments là. Bon et puis il n'avait qu'à regarder le blond pour voir que celui-ci le reluquait de la tête au pied avec une lueur lubrique non dissimulée dans les yeux. Il s'éclipsa discrètement, slalomant entre les sièges en bois sombre et rejoignit son amant, qui avait décidé de faire taire son esprit mal tourné en regardant une statue de Saint qu'il n'arrivait même pas à identifier. Il ne sentit pas la main de Matt se fondre dans la sienne et un léger frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son cadet près de son oreille.

- « Arrête de penser à ça … on est dans une église quand même. »

Mello grogna en nichant sa tête dans le cou du brun.

- « On n'a qu'à pas mourir de chaud dans cette fichu église ! »

Matt sourit en embrassant le front de Mello. C'était fou comment parfois, l'orgueilleux, le narcissique, l'impatient et le bouillonnant Mello pouvait se montrer si craquant.

- « Tiens le coup, c'est bientôt finis pour toi. »

Le regard exaspéré de Mello lui valut un petit rire discret de la part de son cadet dont il lâcha la main pour le regarder reprendre la visite avec sa classe. Matt avait raison, sa classe en était à l'avant dernière sculpture … il serait sortit dans moins de dix minutes. Mais Matt lui n'en était même pas à la moitié de la visite … Mello devrait donc l'attendre pendant une durée encore indéterminé mais surement très longue. Il en soupira à l'avance et rejoignit à son tour son groupe, s'attirant le regard noir de son prof et de la guide qu'il fit semblant d'écouter jusqu'à la fin de la visite.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans cette cathédrale sombre et (légèrement) lugubre, la lumière du soleil le gonfla de gaieté ... pendant trente secondes. Le temps que la chaleur le rattrape et ne lui donne qu'une envie : monter dans le bus climatisé !

Sa classe se dirigeait vers une petite pelouse située sur le coté de la cathédrale, à quelques mètres de la Seine. Mello les suivit de loin et s'installa à l'écart, histoire d'éviter les piaillements de ses camarades.

Il regarda sa montre en soupirant et maudit à nouveau la France en voyant l'heure.

Oh il n'avait absolument rien contre Paris ou les français en général, non … c'était juste qu'il avait autre chose de prévu le samedi matin à 9h_. Plaquer Matt sur son lit_ par exemple … _et lui attacher les mains avec un foulard_.

Sachant que Matt aurait eu son rendez vous hebdomadaire sur un quelconque mmorpg, il se serait passé de préliminaires et lui aurait littéralement _déchiré ses vêtements_ (et se serait, accessoirement, préparé à l'entendre râler une fois leur moment de plaisir finit).

Plongé dans ses pensées érotiques, Mello laisse échapper un gémissement étouffé en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

_Il se serait installé à califourchon sur Matt, un sourire pervers sur le visage, profitant de la cambrure du corps de son cadet. _

_Sa main se serait baladée sur le torse du gamer tandis que l'autre aurait retenu ses mains au dessus de sa tête, obligeant Matt à se cambrer encore plus. _

_La tête de Mello se serait approchée du cou du brun, l'embrassant, le mordant, … faisant gémir Matt qui en voulait toujours plus. _

_La main de l'androgyne qui se promenait sur la peau de Matt aurait gagné sa cuisse et serait doucement remontée, jusqu'à être à la hauteur du membre de son cadet. Ce même membre serait déjà dur et Matt serait obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à chaque fois que les doigts de Mello effleuraient sa virilité. _

_Ayant toujours le problème du temps en tête, Mello aurait stoppé là son petit jeu et serait passé aux choses sérieuses. _

_Il aurait relâché les mains de son cadet et aurait descendu son visage au niveau du bas-ventre de celui-ci. _

_Il aurait enroulé lentement sa langue autour du sexe de Matt et lui aurait fait subir de tendres tortures jusqu'à ce que Matt le supplie de le prendre entièrement en bouche._

_Mello se serait alors exécuté et aurait entamé un lent va-et-vient. Il aurait savouré la vision de son cadet, se cambrant sous l'effet du plaisir. Il aurait ignoré ses supplications qui lui intimaient d'accélérer le mouvement. Ou alors, il l'aurait fait … pendant quelques secondes seulement. Juste histoire de le frustrer un peu plus en ralentissant à nouveau le rythme._

_Les ongles de Matt se seraient enfoncés dans le tissu du foulard alors que sa jouissance se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il aurait poussé un dernier gémissement, se serait cambré une dernière fois et se serait vidé dans la bouche de Mello._

_Ce dernier aurait avalé la semence de son amant, aurait passé un petit coup de langue sur le bout du sexe du gamer et serait allé l'embrasser. _

_Il aurait ensuite donné deux de ses doigts à Matt, qui les aurait lentement lubrifiés en les léchant._

_Puis, doucement, il aurait entré un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son cadet. Ce dernier aurait laissé échapper un grognement suite à cette intrusion mais, aurait rapidement réclamé plus à son amant._

_Un deuxième doigt aurait alors rejoint le premier et, délicatement, Mello aurait commencé à les faire bouger à l'intérieur de Matt._

_Lorsqu'il aurait sentit que ce dernier était prêt, il les aurait retiré et aurait approché son propre sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité du brun._

_Il l'aurait pénétrer lentement, sachant que Matt était de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il y allait trop violemment. _

_Puis il aurait commencé à bouger. Doucement d'abord, permettant à Matt de s'habituer à sa présence. Seulement après le premier gémissement de Matt alors qu'il était en lui, il aurait commencé à accélérer le rythme, obligeant son amant à se mordre des lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper d'autres gémissements qui se faisaient plus nombreux et plus puissant. _

_Lui-même serait obligé de plonger vers le cou du brun afin de le mordiller, essayant de cette manière de modérer la jouissance qui montait de plus en plus en lui._

_Bientôt, le cou de Matt serait rougit par les morsures infligés par Mello et leurs voix se seraient depuis bien longtemps mêlées, exprimant leur plaisir de manière très explicite._

_Et enfin, Mello aurait sentit qu'il était prêt à se vider à l'intérieur de son amant. Il aurait attrapa les hanches de celui-ci afin d'accélérer encore un peu plus le rythme et …_

Mello ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Lentement, il se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes. Une douloureuse sensation lui brûlait le bas-ventre. Une sensation qu'il n'éprouvait qu'il n'éprouvait que rarement depuis qu'il était avec Matt : il était en manque !

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour déverser ses pulsions sexuelles ici et maintenant.

Il regarda avidement autour de lui. Tel un prédateur, il chassait une proie.

Sa classe était regroupée à quelques mètres de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à un troupeau. Non, il devait trouver une proie qui s'était isolé du troupeau.

Heureusement, dans sa classe, il y avait toujours le mouton noir qui préférait la solitude au chahut de ses autres camarades.

Et par chance, il se trouvait non loin de Mello.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment du petit Near. Assis sous un arbre, les yeux baissés vers ses mains qui tenaient surement un ou plusieurs jeux pour enfants, il ne se doutait sans doute pas que Mello, l'ayant prit pour son gibier, s'approchait doucement de lui.

Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Mello s'avançait lentement vers son cadet, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : faire taire le manque qui hurlait au fond de son être.

Il était tellement concentré sur sa proie qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette qui arriva derrière lui et qui lui enserra le torse.

Mello se tourna et tomba sur le visage familier de son Matt.

Celui-ci remarqua bien vite la lueur de folie lubrique qui apparaissait quelques fois dans le regard de Mello.

L'androgyne, quant à lui, vit très bien l'expression de reproche présent sur le visage de Matt. Il se doutait que son cadet avait deviné ses intentions en le voyant s'approcher de Fantominus.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et il attrapa les épaules du gamer pour le plaquer contre le sol.

Les traits de Matt se détendirent et il laissa échapper un petit rire lorsque l'androgyne monta sur lui en entreprenant de l'embrasser furieusement dans le cou.

- « Mello …»

L'interpellé ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son amant et prit possession des lèvres de celui-ci. Matt fut surprit par la violence du baiser de Mello. D'habitude, lorsque Mello l'embrassait de cette manière c'était lorsqu'ils s'engueulaient … ou quand ils n'avaient pas baisé depuis trois jours.

La pression des lèvres de Mello sur les siennes lui faisait presque mal … bon d'accord, en vérité, elle lui faisait _vraiment_ mal ! Mais il fallait se mettre à sa place aussi ! Les baisers de Mello ce n'était pas des petites marques d'affection bien guimauve que se font les autres couples, non ! Les baisers de Mello étaient toujours agressifs, mêlant passion et violence.

Les dents de Mello raclaient maintenant la peau de son cadet. Elles mordaient cette chair qu'il convoitait perpétuellement, lui imprimant cette marque qui signifiait qu'il était à lui, et à lui seul !

Après une énième morsure, Matt posa ses mains sur le torse de Mello et l'éloigna de lui.

L'androgyne retomba dans l'herbe, essoufflé, comme si il se réveillait d'un rêve.

Matt passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, se reprochant mentalement de toujours éprouver du plaisir lorsque Mello lui sautait dessus comme cela.

En posant ses yeux sur son ainé, il accrochait son regard qui lui montra que ce dernier reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Mello lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de son amant.

- « Oh … tu es de retour. »

Matt haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

- « Ben oui … pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Le sourire de Mello s'agrandit alors qu'il attrapait la main de Matt.

- « Pour être sûr que je viens pas de te tromper avec un fantasme. »

Le brun pouffa en s'allongeant. Mello lui relâcha la main et entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

Son regard fut attiré par l'immense cathédrale qui se tenait devant eux.

Les gargouilles l'intriguaient. De loin, elles semblaient toujours aussi moches que lorsqu'il les avait vu de près.

Elles étaient grossières, avec des membres mal proportionnés et des figures hideuses.

Pourtant, cette laideur leur conférait une beauté singulière.

Mello retint un rire. En fait, elles étaient son exact contraire : elles étaient affreuses mais Mello était persuadé qu'elles avaient un bon fond. Lui était canon, il le savait, mais sa jolie apparence cachait sa personnalité démoniaque.

A ses cotés, Matt observait l'androgyne perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait passer dans l'esprit sinueux de son ainé.

Il passa un bras sous sa nuque et étira l'autre vers le ciel. Il aimait bien l'atmosphère de Paris. Le soleil tapait un petit peu plus qu'au Etats-Unis mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Sans trop qu'il sache comment, il se surprit à suivre les nuages du regard. Ici, ils étaient d'un blanc presque pur. Il était rare d'en voir des comme ça dans le parc de la Wammy's House.

Il s'amusa, tel un enfant, à essayer d'en attraper un en ouvrant et fermant ses doigts selon la trajectoire du nuage choisi. Mais, se lassant rapidement de cette activité, il se releva légèrement et reprit son passe-temps préféré : observer Mello.

Ce dernier était toujours en pleine contemplation de Notre-Dame, ses cheveux blonds volants au gré de la petite brise qui les rafraichissait.

- « Mello ? »

L'androgyne tourna la tête vers son cadet.

- « Hm ? »

Matt se passa la langue sur les lèvres et, tout en observant le ciel, il lui demanda :

- « Tu crois en Dieu ? »

Mello, surprit de cette question, fixa Matt mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention, gardant les yeux fixés vers l'immensité bleu.

Le blond finit par hausser les épaules.

- « Ouais … je pense que quelque chose nous observe … »

- « Quelque chose ? »

- « Ouais … ou quelqu'un. Je veux dire … c'est trop beau non ? Trop de choses sont _trop_ bien faites pour que cela se soit fait naturellement … donc oui, je pense que quelque part, un dieu existe. »

Le gamer sourit doucement.

- « Oui … je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Mello détourna le regard et observa à nouveau la cathédrale de pierre.

- « Et toi, tu y crois ? »

Matt secoua légèrement la tête.

- « Non. »

Mello se tendit à cette réponse, mais il ne quitta pas l'église des yeux pour autant.

- « Comment ça ? »

La question troubla Matt, mais venant de Mello, il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'un dieu existe, voila tout. Pourquoi laisserait-il des gens mourir sinon ? Pourquoi des innocents souffriraient-ils ? Pourquoi existent-ils des gens comme Kira ? Pourquoi… »

Mello tourna son buste, fit face à son cadet et le coupa dans sa lancée.

- « Ça va, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de continuer. »

Le sourire de Matt se fit plus léger.

- « Tu comprends mon point de vue ? »

Mello se mordit doucement les lèvres.

- « Non. »

Matt le regarda, surpris, et se redressa afin de s'asseoir. Lorsque Mello usait d'un ton comme celui là, cela signifiait qu'il allait lui faire des reproches. Mais plus Matt attendait, moins il avait l'impression que Mello allait lui adresser la parole. Il décida donc de le presser tranquillement.

- « Mello ? »

L'interpellé lança un regard noir au gamer.

- « Tu dois croire en quelque chose ! »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Tu ne peux pas vivre sans croire ! La vie est trop difficile pour être traversée seule. Tu dois mettre ta foi dans quelque chose de plus puissant que toi. Quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais atteindre, qui te semble invincible. Tu dois te persuader qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un à tes cotés pour veiller sur toi, même si tu ne le vois pas ! C'est trop dur autrement … »

Matt sourit légèrement. Il prit la main de Mello dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- « Alors c'est ça, croire en quelque chose ? Il suffit juste de croire en quelqu'un qui me semble invincible et qui veille sur moi-même quand il n'est pas là ? »

Mello avança doucement sa tête afin de rencontrer le front de son amant.

- « Je pense, oui. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Matt alors qu'il se recoucha dans l'herbe, le visage rayonnant.

- « Bah alors c'est bon. J'ai trouvé mon dieu. »

L'androgyne lui lança un regard interrogateur. Matt attrapa le tee-shirt de son ainé afin de l'approcher de lui. Il l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et, avançant ses lèvres de son oreille, il lui murmura :

- « Si c'est ça, la définition de 'croire en dieu', alors mon dieu … c'est toi. »

Les joues de Mello se colorèrent de rouge alors qu'il repoussait son cadet.

- « Idiot ! Dit pas des trucs sentimentaux comme ça ! »

Le sourire de Matt s'agrandit.

- « Désolé. »

Mello passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son visage, qui reprenait lentement sa couleur d'origine, se fit plus sérieux alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Matt.

- « Mais tu sais, un dieu ne peux exister que si il existe une personne au monde qui croit en lui plus que tout. Sans ça, il n'est pas un dieu … en fait, sans ça, il n'est rien du tout. »

Le gamer perçut le message caché dans les paroles de son amant et préféra ne pas l'embarrasser plus avec ce sujet, sachant pertinemment que Mello détestait avouer ses sentiments.

Il le regarda plutôt s'allonger à ses cotés dans l'herbe et contempler le ciel comme il le faisait quelques minutes auparavant.

Il attendit quelque instant et, d'une petite voix, il l'interpella.

- « Mello ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Veille toujours sur moi. »

Mello sourit légèrement et attrapa la main de son cadet.

- « Alors crois en moi … toujours. »

Et, sous le soleil éclatant qui les illuminait, Matt leva leurs deux mains jointes vers le ciel en scellant leur promesse :

- « Toujours. »


End file.
